Mermaid (She Creature)
The Mermaid featured in the 2001 horror film She Creature is an oceanic predator which alternates between three known forms: a traditional mermaid form, a human form and a reptilian monstrous form. Biology Its natural form is that of a typical mermaid, with the head, arms and torso of a female human, and a fish-like tail. This mermaid appearance is humanlike in every way except for the webbed hands, a short dorsal fin and a tail instead of legs. Although native to the sea, this creature can move about on land by crawling, and is able to spend hours on land without suffocating. She speaks an inhuman language, and can produce an incredibly high-pitched scream as a defense mechanism, which is loud enough to easily shatter glass. She's strictly carnivorous, and can devour an entire human body, apparently leaving no remains. During the full moon the mermaid changes into a fully human form, which seems to be an intermediary stage between her natural form and her monstrous reptilian form. This last form is apparently terrestrial, but reverts to having a strong tail with which it crawls around, looking for prey to devour. Its upper body is now a reptilian creature with deadly claws on her webbed hands, and numerous spines and protrusions on her head and back. Overall, this form is somewhat similar to the mythical Adaro. Reproduction Members of this species appear to be all female and it has been shown that they're able to impregnate female humans, though how this is done is unclear, as is the matter of whether this is their natural and only form of reproduction. Assuming that it's a natural process, it's likely that the impregnation doesn't involve genetic exchange and therefore the human would act only as a host to the baby. If it does involve genetic exchange, then the resulting offspring would be a hybrid, rather than a "full Mermaid". If that's the case, either all Mermaids are hybrids or they can also impregnate their own kind as well as humans. A large number of young Mermaids are seen together in the seas surrounding a mystical archipelago somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, referred to as "the Forbidden Islands where mermaids breed". History A member of this species was captured by an Irish sea captain in the 19th century and kept in captivity for several years by him and his wife. The Mermaid created a telepathic link with the captain's wife, slowly driving her to insanity and ultimately killing her. In 1905, a man named Angus Shaw, who owned a freak show business, visited the captain. He found out about the Mermaid and stole her, intending to smuggle her to America and become rich. During the ship's voyage, the Mermaid likewise developed a psychic link with Shaw's girlfriend Lilly, and also somehow impregnated her. As the ship approached the eerie Forbidden Islands, she eventually changed into her fully human form as the full moon came, and from then shifted to her monstrous form and went on a killing spree, murdering all men aboard. It's implied that she threw their bodies to the ocean to serve as food for the young Mermaids. However, she decided to spare Lilly's life, presumably due to Lilly being pregnant with the Mermaid's own child. Gallery SheCreature1.jpg|Mermaid form SheCreature2.jpg|Monstrous form Appearances *''She Creature'' (2001) Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Aquatic Lifeforms Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Merfolk Category:Carnivores Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Human Compatible Category:Characters Portrayed by Rya Kihlstedt Category:Movie Creatures Category:Man-Eaters Category:Extreme Category:Sonokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Sea Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures